


Happy Birthday My Love

by Animefangirl1221



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry that I did this too you, Lots of Angst, Oops, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Someone dies, Such cutes, but there's fluff too, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221
Summary: Your wedding was just a few months back and you're now living happily with your husband Ludwig. Recently you haven't been feeling well. This could be due to your rather weak immune system. Or could it be something else?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boop. This is a oneshot from years ago, like from when I was 16, from a contest between me and my friend on the same prompt. :) I got a ton of positive feedback from when I first posted this so I hope that y'all like this just as much. :3 When I wrote this I did very little research so please excuse any inaccuracies that may occur in the fic. XP
> 
> ALSO I DON'T KNOW GERMAN. I just used Google translate for all foreign languages used in this fic. :3

"Ju are sick again?" A concerned Ludwig asks as he brings me another damp towel.

I smile weakly up at him from the bathroom floor. "Don't worry. You know I have a weaker immune system than most. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

He kneels next to me and swipes away a lock of my (h/c) hair then gently presses the damp towel onto my forehead. 

"But ju have been sick for dee past veek. I don't zink zat I should go to ze vorld meeting tomorrow." His concern is very prominent in his expression as well as his voice.

I look into his bright blue eyes. They are the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I smile again. It's only been two months since we got married, and yet we look after each other like an old married couple. Suddenly my gut cramps again and I scramble to the toilet. I vomit the first time but continue to heave at least three times afterwards. Ludwig shifts his position so that he is kneeling to my left. He holds back my hair in one hand and gently rubs my back with the other as he whispers comforts in his native tongue. 

"Sei stark, mein Liebling. Wir können durch diese zusammen zu bekommen. (Be strong, my love. We can get through this together.)" He whispers. "Sei stark, sei stark. (Be strong, be strong.)"

I stop heaving after a little bit then slump back down onto the floor where I rest my head against the wall and close my eyes. I open one when I feel a rough hand caress my cheek then close it. Again I smile weakly then place my own hand over top of his.

I sigh. "Maybe your right to worry. Maybe I'm sicker than I realize." I take his hand off of my cheek and try to get up.

His hold on my hand becomes firmer as he helps me up. Then to my surprise he sweeps me off my feet and takes me into our bedroom.

"Ludwig!" I squeak in surprise.

He smiles down at me. "Then I should take ju to ze doctor. I vill call vight avay. But ju need to get ready." He lightly sets me down on the bed then kisses the top of my head and walks out of the room.

I find some sandals to slip on and a light jacket to wear. As I walk past the full length mirror hanging in our closet I notice that I have a slight bump on my abdomen. I lift up my shirt and stare at my stomach from the side. There's no mistake, could I really be. . .

"Ludwig?" I call still staring at myself in the mirror.

By the way he rushed in I had a feeling that he thought something really bad had happened to me. I look at him through the mirror. Worry is etched into his features and walks to my side. My eyes dart away from his face and back to my exposed stomach.

"Vat is it? Has somezing happened?" He asks anxiously.

I extend my hand towards him. "Here, let me see your hand."

He places his hand into mine and I place his hand onto my stomach. Rubbing his hand lightly over the bump. His expression is now one of confusion then he pieces it all together.

"I, I think I may be pregnant." I say sounding bewildered. "I guess there's only one way to know for sure."

Ludwig nods silently then picks me up again. He has a silly grin on his face that makes me smile too. He nuzzles my cheek with his nose. " I really hope you are."

\-------------- TIME SKIP --------------  
Five weeks pregnant

"Are ju sure zat ju vill be alright vith me gone?" Ludwig asks kissing me on top of the head then on my forehead.

I giggle then go into a coughing fit. When I stop I see him frowning slightly. I put my hand on his cheek. "No. You need to go, you haven't been to a world meeting since we found out that I'm pregnant. There's probably a lot of paperwork that you need to fill out." He sighs and looks away, I smile. "See? I'm right aren't I. I'll be ok staying here at home. The doctor said that I have to stay in bed until I can get over this nasty virus. So I won't be going anywhere any time soon."

This seemed to put his mind to rest a little bit. "But vat if ju need me?" He asks.

"I'll call you, okay? Now stop stalling and get on your way." And with that he gave me another kiss on the top of my head and left.

I sigh, then for some reason start singing a song my mom learned while visiting Venezuela.  
Vengan pajaritos, vamos a jugar  
Teimpo de fiesta, periquito real  
Que la rana canté, que bailé ratòn  
Que conojes toquen su tambor, don don  
Some how that lead me into wondering what Ludwig and I should name our child. Maybe something German? Or should it be American? Of course we can't decide what name exactly we should use seeing as we don't know what gender the baby is. Well seeing as I've always loved the name _______ maybe we could use that. Before I knew it I was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

\----------------TIME SKIP---------------  
Eight weeks pregnant

I wake up in the middle of the night to find that I've miscarried. I can't believe that this has happened. Ludwig helps me get into the shower then changes the sheets on the bed. When I get out of the shower I get dressed and wander the house to find where Ludwig had gone. 

I find him in the kitchen making ________, my favorite comfort food. When I see him the tears start flowing uncontrollably. He picks me up and carries me into the living room where he sits on the couch with me on his lap. I cry for a long time. Grieving over the loss of our unborn child. He whispers comforts to me. I just continue to cry into his big broad chest as he cradles me in his arms. After awhile I slip into unconsciousness.

\---------------TIME SKIP----------------  
Eight weeks pregnant

With Ludwig helping me I could move around and get out to the car to be able to go to my doctors appointment. It has been three days since I miscarried, but strangely I can still feel a baby kicking and I'm still really sick if not worse than before the miscarriage.

-at the hospital-

Laying here on the exam table is making very nervous. The nurse comes in to do the first ultrasound of the pregnancy.  
~  
Ludwig and I hold hands and stare at the screen. After a minute or so the nurse says that we were originally going to have twins. She also says that the baby is still alive and it's perfectly healthy. We both sigh and hold each others hand tighter. The nurse cleans up then the doctor comes in to conduct more first term tests. He is concerned that I'm sick so he has our regular doctor prescribe me some medication.

After everything is said and done Ludwig drives me home. At home he carries me into our room and sets me on the bed. He lays next to me and we cuddle for a while then he has to leave to go to another world meeting and to pick up some more groceries. 

"I'll still be here when you get back." I whisper.

He smiles. "Ich weiß, Sie werden, meine Liebe. (I know you will, my love.)" and with that he's out the door and on his way.

\----------------TIME SKIP---------------  
Sixteen weeks pregnant

The doorbell rings and Ludwig opens it. From my position on the couch in the living room it sounds like the Vargas brothers have made their way to our home. I wonder why it took them so long to find their way here. 

"Veee~ hi _______! I haven't seen you in awhile!" Feli slings his arms around my neck to give me a hug. 

I giggle a little bit, "It has been a long time since I've seen you! Why'd it take you so long?"

Feliciano releases me and sits on the couch next to me. I can see his brother Lovino lurking near the doorway. Feli hands me a bouquet of (favorite flower). 

"Ve~ Doitsu wouldn't tell us where you were until yesterday at the world meeting! He's such a big meanie pants. But we're here now!" Says the cheerful Italian. "Ve~ do you know if the baby is a boy or girl yet?"

I shake my head, "No. We'll find out at the end of this week." I smile. "And if not then. We'll schedule another appointment in another two or three weeks."

Ludwig walks into the room carrying a bowl of (favorite flavor) ice cream. He hands it to me, trading the bowl of ice cream for the flowers that are in my lap.

I look up at him. "You spoil me too much." I say teasingly.

He gives me a small smile then walks out of the room.

I look back at Feli, "Do you want to see something funny?"

He nods eagerly.

"Watch this." I tell him then I place the bowl of ice cream on top of my tummy.

After a moment the bowl moves slightly. I let out a small chuckle as I watched the reaction on Feli's face. He looked up at me and smiled. The bowl vibrated again and I took it off and set it on the coffee table.

"Here Feli, let me see your hand." I say.

He extends his hand and I lead it to the place where the ice cream bowl used to be. The baby kicks Feli's hand.

"Did you feel that? That was the baby saying hi." I smile at him and he smiles back.

Lovino speaks for the first time, "Feli, we should go." 

"What? But we just got here! I want to stay with __________! I want to stay and talk and feel the baby kick my hand again." The younger brother tells the older.

Lovino says nothing. He just stares at Feli. After a tense moment between siblings, Feliciano turns to me and says, "Well I guess we'll be on our way!" Feli says cheerfully. He stands up the gives me a peck on the cheek. "Ciao _________!"

"Mm-hm, bye Feli." I give him a smile and he returns it.

Feli walks past his brother and down the hall towards the front door. Lovino turns to leave.

"Bye Lovino!" I call after him. I'm not sure if he heard me or not because he didn't say anything. 

I hear the front door open then close. Ludwig then comes into the room with the bouquet of (favorite flower) in a vase of water. He places them on the coffee table in front of me. Then joins me on the couch and gathers me on his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that we're going to be parents. What would you name it?" I ask as I lift my head.

"Hmm." He says as he thinks of an answer. "I vould have to say zat I vould vant ze child to have a name from both vorlds. German and (your nationality)." He looks at me and smiles, he seemed to be doing that a lot more than usual.

I lay my head back against his shoulder. "How about for the (nationality) half it could be (girl name of choice) if it is a girl and (boy name of choice) if it is a boy. What would the German half be?" I ask staring at the wall waiting for his response.

"For ze German half I vould say it vould be Charlotte if it is a girl and Liam if it is a boy. How is zat?" He says kissing the top of my head. 

"I like them, good choice." I smile to myself. 

\----------------TIME SKIP---------------  
Twenty weeks pregnant

"Congratulations, you're having a baby girl." The nurse says, smiling as she cleans up.

I give a breathy laugh. "Do you hear that Ludwig? We're having a baby girl. I guess it'll be Charlotte after all."

"I know, I heard. And how about she has her mother's middle name." He says taking my hand and kissing each of my knuckles.

"Charlotte ________ I like that." I smile at him with love in my eyes.

\---------------TIME SKIP----------------  
Twenty-five weeks pregnant

I walk into Charlotte's (color of choice) painted room. It was almost complete. We had most of the larger pieces of furniture moved in and situated to my liking. All that needed to be done were the smaller details, the more decorative things that made the room feel homier. Of course it would be ideal if the room wasn't covered in plastic sheets but it couldn't be helped seeing as Ludwig was doing some last additions on the moldings and such.

I tilt my head to the left and think out loud as I stare at the wall opposite of the door. "Hmmm, maybe I should ask Feliciano if he would come over and do some free style painting on this wall." Ludwig gets down off of the ladder that he was using and goes to stand on my right looking at the wall I was talking about. I look at him. "What do you think?" I ask.

He ponders this thought for a moment then says, "Maybe ven Charlotte becomes a few months old ve can have him paint our very first family picture and zen ve can hang zat on ze vall. I vould hate for him to go zrough all ze trouble of painting it zen us having to have it be scraped off or painted over because ve move or somezing like zat."

I look back at the wall. "True, true. You are so right! Good idea." I smile up at him then check the clock on my phone. "Ah! Look at the time! We're going to be late for our appointment!" I take Ludwig's hand and lead him out of Charlotte's room and into ours. "Hurry fast you'll need to change into something nicer than what you're wearing." I say as I push him into the closet.

"Vere are ve going?" He asks.

"To that photographer's that I was telling you about yesterday. You know how we haven't had a couple's photo in awhile? Well I decided that it was about time to have another one taken before Charlotte is born. So that we will have something that represents all that we've been through. Don't you think?" I say as I change into a more elegant outfit.

"I guess ju are right." I hear Ludwig say as he emerges from the closet to sit on the bed and put his shoes on. When he gets his shoes on, he stands up and walks up behind me. "How do I look? Is dis good enough?"

I turn around to face him. He is wearing a plain white button up shirt, black slacks, and his black dress shoes. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." I glance at the clock on the bathroom vanity. "Ah! Now we're really going to be late!"

We both rush out of the door and into the car.

-driving home after the photo shoot-

"I think I liked the last one the best. Which one should we get?" I ask Ludwig as we pull into our driveway.

"I say zat ve buy all of zem and make a collage for Charlotte to look at ven she gets older." He responds with a hint of a smile as he turns off the car.

"You're just full of ideas today, aren't you?" I smile at him then get out of the car.

As we walk into the house Ludwig says, "I'll start dinner. Vat vould ju like?"

"Right now? Anything with ______ and _______ in it. Menu planned thanks to my latest craving." I say smiling to myself as I walk into our room to change.

\---------------TIME SKIP----------------  
Twenty-eight weeks pregnant

I rummage through the fridge. 'I can't seem to find all of the ingredients for Ludwig's favorite dinner.' I think to myself. 'I guess that I'll just have to go to the store and buy them.'

I sigh then walk into my bedroom and grab my purse, walk to the front door where I slip on a pair of shoes and finally go out the garage door and into the car.

-Germany's P.O.V-

"Germany?" I look up at the person who just spoke. It's England.

"Hallo Arthur, vat is it?" I look back down at the paperwork I was doing before I was interrupted.

"There is a nurse on the phone and they are looking for you." Arthur says nervously. "__________ is in the hospital, Ludwig."

At that moment my heart skipped a beat. I look back up at him. "Vat?"

"Apparently she was in a car accident." At that moment I was up and walking to the nearest exit. "Her car was t-boned in the middle of an intersection. The car hit her side. She's in critical care as of right now." During Arthur's explanation I had organized my papers and was half way to the elevator to go down to the garage where my car was parked.

"Danke. (thank you). I vill be at ze hospital if anyvone asks." I say, undeniable calm in my voice, and with that the elevator doors close.

-at the hospital-

"Are you Mr. Belschimitz?" Asked a nurse when I approached the front desk.

"Ja, vere is my wife?" I ask anxiously.

"Right now she's undergoing an emergency C-section. She sustained terrible injuries because of the accident. These injuries threatened the baby's life. They don't expect your wife to come through with out some sort of major disability. And there's always the possibility of her not pulling through at all." The nurse says to me not bothering with trying to sugarcoat it.

I stagger back a few steps. Then turn around and find a chair to sit in. My mind races with a million different thoughts. I can't seem to focus on one specific thought for more than a second. Once I've sat down I pull out my phone and call Gilbert. 

"Hallo, das ehrfürchtige Preußen sprechen! (Hello, the awesome Prussia speaking!)" Gilbert says when he answers.

"Gilbert, ist es Ludwig. (Gilbert, it's Ludwig.)" I tell him trying to calm my slightly racing heart.

"Hey! Wo sind Sie? Jeder ist besorgt, wir wissen, dass etwas passiert einfach nicht, was genau. (Hey! Where are you? Everyone's worried, we know something happened just not what exactly.)" He says. "Also, was ist passiert? Stimmt etwas nicht? (So what happened? Is there something wrong?)"

"Sie stand in einem Wrack. __________ Bekam bei einem Autounfall, und die Ärzte sagen, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass sie nicht durchziehen könnte überhaupt. (She got in a wreck. __________ got in a car wreck and the doctors say that there is a possibility that she might not pull through at all.)" I say as tears threaten to fall. I chuckle internally. I don't even remember the last time I cried. I've always had to stay strong for someone else, but now who will be strong for me? "Was werde ich tun, wenn sie es nicht tut? (What will I do if she doesn't?)"

"Und was werden Sie tun, wenn das Baby durch zieht? Werden Sie in Ihrer Trauer über __________ sterben verbraucht werden und sie nicht zu beachten? (And what will you do if the baby pulls through? Will you be consumed in your grief over __________ dying and not pay attention to her?)" My brother questions.

There is a long silence before I answer saying, "Sie haben Recht. Ich kann nicht einfach ignorieren, Charlotte. Ich muss auf sie aufpassen, ihr Vater zu sein. (You're right. I can't just ignore Charlotte. I have to take care of her, be her father.)"

That's when a nurse came and stood in front of me. She looked very somber. "Are you Mr. Belschimitz?"

"Ich muss Gilbert gehen. (I have to go Gilbert.)" I say then hang up the phone. "Ja dat is me."

"I'm sorry. But your wife past away during the surgery to remove some shrapnel from her wounds." The nurse says with sadness in her eyes.

"And," I take a shaky breadth. "Vat of ze child?" I ask.

A small smile brushes the nurse's lips, "She is quite premature but she will live. She's in the NICU right now. Would you like to meet her?"

"Ja." I say as I follow the nurse down the hallway.

"Is this the baby's father?" A NICU nurse asks as I walk in behind the other nurse.

The nurse I was following nods then leaves the room.

"Over here dad, you have a beautiful new daughter. You won't be able to hold her yet. She's too fragile for that kind of movement. We've just gotten her stable enough for you to see her." The NICU nurse tells me.

I stare at the tiny child inside the plastic dome in front of me. She was beautiful, just like her mother. She was tiny as well, it looked like she could fit in the palm of my hand. 

"What is her name?" The nurse asks.

"Charlotte __________ Belschimitz. That is her name." I say still staring in wonder at the child, my child.

For some reason my phone goes off. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the lightened screen. It says, Today is __________ Birthday. 

The message makes me choke back tears.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag meine Liebe. (Happy birthday my love.)" I whisper. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Charlotte. (Happy birthday Charlotte.)"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this in years so I tried to edit it a bit so it would flow better. Hopefully this wasn't too extremely cringy and I would love all of your constructive criticism! Thank y'all for reading my little fic and I hope enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
